The invention relates to a method for storing, retrieving and assigning data in a distributed automation system and hence, more generally, to a method for dynamic access to automation resources, since a memory or a data record stored in the memory is also included under the generic term automation resource below.
A distributed automation system is subsequently to be understood to mean an automation system having a plurality of automation components, each automation component being communicatively connected to at least one other automation component. In this way, each automation component can be reached either indirectly or directly by any other automation component. The connection between the automation components is made via a field bus, for example. It is likewise conceivable for some or all of the automation components to be connected to the Internet or to a local derivative of the Internet.
To date, even in a distributed automation system, data have always been stored in a memory which is associated with the respective automation component, to which the data to be stored are supplied, by an explicit association, e.g. a “hardware configuration”. Normally, a memory provided locally on the respective automation component is used for storage in this context.
Similarly, a central data server which, for the purpose of central data storage, is associated with all the automation components involved in an automation system is known.
Selection of the storage location during the routine on the basis of prescribed or prescribable criteria, such as the obtainability of the memory, its speed, the security of the stored data, etc., is currently not known.